Yamabiko Echo
by Mimi-Chan223
Summary: The first chapter is based on a doujinshi, but the rest is mine... Team 7 go on a mission to Yamabiko Mountain, when Kakashi suddenly gets captured and is out for a few days what happens to the rest of Team 7? NaruSasu (if you don't like don't read) ':)
1. Chapter 1

**Echo**

****A/N: I was doing this when I was bored and then I kept getting interrupted because my sister kept asking me to help her on her fanfiction :^ so I stopped for a while, but just read anyway... :) R&R****

****BASED ON A DOUJINSHI-CREDIT GOES TO OWNER :)****

**~Naruto's P.O.V.**

'Team 7 will be going on a geographical survey mission for a while. All of the surveying equipment is behind and inside the shed. We'll be doing strenuous mountain climbing with this equipment. So that's the plan. For the moment hold any questions you have about the equipment.' Kakashi-Sensei said.

_'That wound still hasn't healed?'_ I thought looking at Sasuke's neck with a bandage around it

_'Ordinarily it should be healed.'_ 'Now everyone get loaded up' Kakashi said.

We arrived at Yamabiko mountain. 'Wow' Sakura said 'Amazing, what a great view'

'In the old days, this areas plants included rare and precious species, useful material for easing physical treatment. Then there was a great battle in this region that did considerable damage to the land. Under Konaha's management, the afforestation has taken hold little by little. That's why we have to be very careful not to do anymore damage than neces-'Kakashi was cut off

'YA~HO!' Sakura screamed and it echoed all the way to the end.

'Ooohh~ Wow! that's so cool, what was that?' I said.

'Oh! What a clean return.' Kakashi commented 'eheheh' The pink-head replied.

'What was that just now? That technique?' I asked

Everyone went silent.

'It can't be. Don't tell me you've never heard an "echo". Think a out it a little...' Kakashi commented sounding surprised.

'But! But! I never learned how to do it' I replied back to the grey haired man.

'You don't learn it, you can hear the difference' Sasuke argued.

'Ch~ Like I was born supposed to know how to do that~!'

'Hey... Don't argue!' Kakashi warned. 'Look here, this is the bed. The project team will be recording what's in there field of vision. Meanwhile, Naruto and I will be felling the trees' Kakashi explained the mission.

'Eh? Felling trees wait-wait' Naruto complained.

'But this area is where all the rare trees and shrubs are regrowing right? Is it okay to cut them?' I asked.

'More or less. This geographical survey is our first priority.' Kakashi stated. 'It's alright, we have approve, of this project'

'But still, even so... This areas features are just bedrock and soil. That stays the same no matter what happens to the forest. The rare plants above took so long to grow, it would be awful if we cut too much.' I looked up and everyone was staring at him with surprised looks on their faces because i just said something smart. I looked back wondering what was wrong.

We carried on with the mission and were making our way to our places.

'You... It's too strange when you're sensible. Considering how much common knowledge you lack. You're funny.' Sasuke spoke up to me.

'Wha-what?' I asked

_'Certainly'_ Kakashi thought.

'Sakura, trade that one for this' Sasuke said dropping the piece of equipment on the ground. 'Eh? What?' Sakura replied. 'This one isn't as heavy.' Sasuke said back to her.

'Do-Don't just drop it!' I shouted.

'Its probably useless for me to say anything. At best make sure your 'Kage Bunshin' get a good field of vision.' Sasuke said trying to start a fight

'That guy' I said under my breath

'What's this team division. I don't like this division of roles. I really, really don't like it!' I stated.

'Always speaking your mind' Kakashi thought to himself.

'Naruto! Don't be so noisy!' Sakura scolded._ 'Don't you dare screw this up'_ she thought.

'We can't trust this guy who doesn't even know what an echo is' Sasuke protested

'What was that Sasuke.' Kakashi picked up Naruto and said 'Here, lets go Naruto!'

'But why me, I don't want to be stuck holding the pole. At least with Sakura-cha-'

'Absolutely not!' Sakura shouted

'Dont be so hasty Naruto, in surveying the one holding the pole is the most important person, those looking in the machine are useless without him' Kakashi said as he had his hand on my head.

'That's right I'm holding the pole. Heh heh' I said with my hands behind my head

_'THAT SIMPLE!?'_ Everybody else thought

'Now,when you get to your observation point, please use the wireless radios the tune in. Secure the field of vision of Naruto's Kage Bubshin on the map. Lets go!' Kakashi ordered.

'Okay' everyone replied.

'Naruto, can you hear me? This is a wireless radio test' Sakura asked through the radio.

'Yeah, I hear you' the real me stated

'Sakura-chan Bunshin me is here! here! here~!' Bunshin Naruto shouted

'Echo!' Sakura said

'Wa~i Bunshin-Naruto, I heard that.' Sakura said through the radio

'So the bunshin's get the fun job?' The real Naruto argued

'The echo is really useful' I said

'Yes, yes that's good. Now it's time to work' Kakashi said to me. 'Now hold the pole perpendicular.'

'Hey, is this really the most important job?' I asked

'Oi! Naruto-Bunshin, we're still receiving, maintain your position down below! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe~!' Sasuke yelled. 'This is fun' Sasuke thought

'That... Baka-suke! Baka-suke! Baka-suke~!' I yelled back

'Stop messing around everyone! Everyone! Everyone~!' Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked through the machine to line it up, when Bunshin-Naruto got in the way.

'Usuratonkachi! Where are you focusing? The field of vision is flickering all over the place! Did you get that? Oi Bunshin-Naruto?' Sasuke yelled at the radio.

'Oi real Naruto! Your bunshin isn't responding!' Sasuke yelled again

'...huh? It doesn't seem to be getting its necessary charge.' Sakura noticed

'Huh is the battery dead? It's too soon.' Sasuke stated.

'Both of them, so someone forgot to charge them' Sakura replied

'The person responsible for charging them was Naruto that IDIOT!' Sasuke screamed as the echo passed on the message.

Naruto heard it and looked around when he heard another part to it.

'Thanks to you the wireless radios are useless! Go get the replacement'

'Ah...Sasuke I'll go get the spare one off Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto was certainly wrong this time, but still is that any reason to be angry with him? Lately...Did something happen? Ate you and Naruto having a fight?' '...no, nothing like that' Sasuke said not looking at her. 'Really, thats fine then. Well I'm off' Sakura turned and went to Kakashi. 'I'll get the spare off Kakashi sensei right away. Just wait'

'Ah...thanks...' Sasuke said in return.

_'Sakura's mood hasn't changed at all. I should be more like that'_ Sasuke thought by himself

'Oi Bunshin-Naruto' Sakura called out to the Bunshin Naruto that was in a tree 'you forgot to charge the wireless radios'

'Ah'

'Don't say "Ah" Sasuke-kun was really angry!'

'Kakashi-Sensei should have a spare, I can go get it'

'Yeah. I'm on my way to get it right now. Since you're here...'

'That's right, you can go meet Sasuke-kun'

'Ha. Why? But didn't you say Sasuke was angry? Now way! I definitely don't want to!'

'That's why! This is your chance to gland apologise. And you have my good spirit cheering you on!'

'It wasn't even me, it was the real ones fault...'

'Here I'll give you a candy, you're as much Naruto as the other Naruto is'

'Dont try to get lost either, he's just north of the iris'

'Yeah, yeah'

'You better'

_'But Sasuke, all he does is snap at me lately, that's why really don't wanna'_ I thought as I walked towards the point where Sasuke was standing.

'Oi Sasuke! Eh hehe, sorry I forgot about the charging' I said

'Why is a Bunshin here? Go back and hold your position.'

'I was, but Sakura told me to come here and apologise'

'Whose fault was it?'

'Well, I guess technically the real one messed up'

'Then let him do it!'

'It's the same either way, I'm a bunshin!'

'Right, a bunshin! So it's a fake apology!'

'But I'm still Naruto'

'Ah-enough! Get Lost!'

'...you know, this bad temper of yours, could it possibly be in the Wave Country you saved my life and now your holding a grudge? Then again, you've always been quick to snap at me. Starting around...' As I said that he held up a Kunai to my face

'I'll save anyone I want' Sasuke snapped

'That's why it's weird that you've been reacting worse since then.'

'You should have omitted the dobe's habit of talking too much. Disappear, Kage Bunshin!'

I walked towards the Kunai in his hand and said 'All right then' and I saw Sasuke flinch.

I grabbed his armed hand and placed it next to my neck

'Lets see you extinguish me, do it' I told him looking serious and straight into his eyes

'Baka, I wasn't serious...' He lowered his arm and I tripped him landing on top holding his arms down.

'It is serious pulling a weapon on a comrade! Just because its a Bunshin! The one who talks too much is you! No matter what I do, you're always saying "dobe dobe" how do you think that feels! I shouted.

'...and what did you plan to accomplish by knocking me down, Kage Bunshin! Consider your tactics before you act. Bringing down an opponent you can't fight without letting go, that's a dobe way of thinking. In this position, the best you'd be able to do is kiss. Pathetic! Ah but that's even impossible for you! You're a bibiri-kun after all.' Sasuke tormented me.

'...Don't screw around, Sasuke. You have have no idea of what I'm capable of.'

'Concited Bunshin, just admit that it's impossible for you!' Sasuke said turning his head to the side.

'I will do it! Really! Prepare yourself!'

'Thats your problem you never know when to quit, now stop and get off me now!'

'I'm doing it now!'

I leaned down and placed my lips against his lips and sat there for a few seconds. Sasuke eventually lifted my head off him and looked to the side while sticking his tongue out like he tasted something terrible

'...There! See! I told you I'd do it' I told him

'S-sweet...what is this? ...candy?'

'Oh...Sakura-chan gave it to me'

'Stupid Kage Bunshin! Don't eat during a mission!'

'Its not that big a deal, and would you stop saying Bunshin-Bunshin like that!' I said while he was trying to get me off him

'I loathe sweets!'

'Sasuke if you keep struggling I'll disappear'

'I want you to disappear!'

'...how to say but um...um Sasuke you know' I spoke as I placed my hand near his head

'...one more time, just one more time okay?' I asked 'somehow...it's just...' I leaned down closer to him

'Ha- What are you say-'

'Immediately you can get rid of me immediately afterward' I said cutting him off 'as soon as I'm done, just till I'm done, just wait, till I'm done' I leaned closer 'really, then it'll be over. I just have to check first!'

I kissed him again keeping hold of his arms on the ground._ 'It's different, I knew it'_ I lifted my head a little and moved my hands above his head and dropped my lips on his once again. _'Entirely different, that time it's different somehow, it feels good'_ I thought.

'Sasuke-kun~!' Sakura shouted. 'I got the spare~!'

'Using the echo to say you got the radio. What's the point of that?' The real me murmured.

We were still kissing when Sasuke kicked me off 'too long!' He roared 'its painful to extinguish a comrades Bunshin, I'll extinguish you right here. That's right!' He picked up a Kunai out of his pouch 'wa-wait but if I don't resume my post-' I tried to explain 'I'm just destroying the evidence. This time I'm serious! Go back to where you came from Bunshin!' Sasuke exclaimed. He threw his Kunai at me 'wa- Sasuke calm down!' I dodged the Kunai

**~Sasuke's P.O.V**

'It was just a kiss, besides it wasn't our first.' Naruto tried to explain

'Damn Bunshin don't dodge! Your not afraid of being destroyed! It's not even a problem for you!' I snapped.

'But- but even if I'm destroyed the evidence will still be-'

'I'm sorry'

'So then-!'

~poof~

'Destruction complete...' I said as I sat on the ground.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking how fun it would be to play with him for a while. A smirk was on my face as I started to think of a plan to play with him for a while

**~Back with Sakura, Kakashi and the real Naruto**

'Sakura here you can have this, too. Another can't hurt.' Kakashi began

'Yes sir Sensei'

'Sasuke can eat lunch over there. Hm, all this will be heavy. Naruto we need a fresh Bunshin' Kakashi explained as he turned to me as I wasn't listening because I was going through the information that the Bunshin that got destroyed had gathered.

I was turning red 'Naruto?' Kakashi repeated

'...eh? Ah? What?' I asked 'dispel one of the Kage Bunshin. You can create another one here to carry this. He can resume the first ones field of vision when he gets over there.' Kakashi asked.

'Ha-ah? Eh? Ah? Dispel? Huh...'

'Why are you sweating' Sakura stated

'I don't have the chakra'

'You'll regain some energy when you extinguish one of them' kaka-Sensei responded.

'Wha-'

'What is it?'

'Somehow that guy- he already extinguished. I-I have no idea how or why.'

'...really. It should be obvious to you as soon as it happens. How strange.'

'Really! There wasn't anything! But it's okay I'll make another one!' I suggested

'Don't over do it okay? Are you sure you can do it?' Sakura added

'I suppose it can't hurt to try.' Kaka-Sensei replied

I put my hands together and said 'it's fine *sarcastically laughing* haha-haha'

_'What the hell was I doing' I asked my self_

**~Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was still sitting on the ground. I pulled my knee up and rested my arm on it holding my eye as if I was wiping tears away

'...damn! What kind of method was that? Dealing with that guy-That! The best I could do was run away!'

'Ah! Then again!...I should be glad it wasn't worse..'

We finished for the day and we were walking out of the mountains

'Ah...I'm exhausted' I heard Naruto say

'But the echo was really fun wasn't it?' Sakura asked

'Uh huh, it was really fun' Naruto responded

'Even shouting at the valley bottom, you can hear it quite well.' Kakashi said

'Um Sensei we will be doing this tomorrow as well right Sensei'? Sakura spoke

'Un, that's right. We should get as much done tomorrow as we did today.'

'And the echo will be there waiting to help us again!' Sakura grinned

**~Naruto P.O.V**

_'I bet he's angry with me...'_ I thought

'Naa naa Sasuke you know my...'

_'He probably thinks My real body doesn't know. It would be less awkward if I leave it alone'_

'My Bunshin got expelled...' I saw him stop in surprise while his eyes widened quickly then dispelled

_'It could have really happened earlier by all those plants'_ I thought

'Maa, it must of expelled naturall-'

'I didn't know that' he stated

'So then you don't...know?'

'You think it expelled of its own accord? I guess it could have slipped from the trees' he stated

_'Eh? He's not angry? Is that why he's lying?'_

'I-it wasn't my fault'

i stopped in front of him 'eh- but- no-' he stopped walking and looked to the side '...it's just- There's no way he'd have fallen out of the tree, my bunshin are always much better quality than that!'

'...from where I was, it looked like he was fooling around eating candy during the mission...'

'...Candy?...ah that's right that sweet taste was...' We both looked at each other turning red

'Hold it! You two your still not fighting are you?' Sakura interrupted

'No that's not it!' we both said at the same time.

We looked at the road in front of us

'It was the candy...and you...' We both said in unison

**This is the end of this...Remember! THIS IS BASED ON A DOUJINSHI! i dont know if i should put up a chapter that i made that follows this chapter its one of my own but...idk Please Review! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

****this is the chapter I made by myself :) I hope you enjoy it:P****

'Um you know Sasuke...I'm sorry for what my Bunshin did to you, I really am' I looked at the ground then at Sasuke ' I really am' he looked at me and replied 'it's fine, just... if you do that again I'm on top' he said and ran up to the others while I stood there with a face that must have turned 50 shades of red.  
He looked back and smiled I turned red again '_what is this feeling in my chest it feels all tight, when ever I look at him my chest and stomach feel weird. What the hell is this feeling'_

We got to the inn where we had to sleep 2 in a room. Since Sakura is a medical ninja Kakashi had to keep her safe so it ended up being Sasuke and I in a room. I set up my stuff on the opposite side of the room from Sasuke because I couldn't look at him without feeling weird when it was time to eat the lady in charge entered the room and set the food on the table. 'Its all finished, so please enjoy the food' she said and left the room. I sat at the table and Sasuke on the other side. He didn't say a word to me.

'So, about you being on top next time I do that, it was a joke right?' I asked  
'What if it wasn't?' He replied  
I felt my body freeze at that quick comment he just made. I felt like I was in shock, then I felt a hand on my face it was soft. I looked up and it was Sasuke's hand, he leaned in and kissed my lips I gasped and then leaned into the kiss I licked his lips wanting to enter. He had his hands through my hair and he opened his mouth and we battled it out to see who would dominate the kiss, he won obviously. He got up and finished eating and I did the same. The women came to collect the dishes and everything else 'thank you, it was delicious' we both said and got our beds ready.

Once I finished setting my bed I got up and looked through the window. In the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke changing. I blushed a little bit and kept staring as I saw the muscles he had on his stomach, I started drooling out of nowhere. I quickly cleaned it up as I went to the other side of the room to get changed as well, once we both got changed we went to our bed and looked at the roof talking about random stuff.

'It's relly annoying to talk to you like this you know?'  
'Really? Then I'll just swap sides so we can talk properly okay?' Then he moved so now our heads were on one side and our feet the other. He was looking me in the eye and it felt like he was burning me.  
'Good night Sasuke' I said. I moved towards him and kissed his lips.  
'Good night Naruto' he said

**~Morning 6.30AM Naruto's P.O.V**  
I woke up and saw Sasuke still sound asleep next to me, he was so cute, he looked so calm. I wanted him to stay like this for a while longer when I heard some one knock at the door wondering if we were still asleep. I went back to my sleeping position I was in a few minutes before so it would look like we were still asleep. Kakashi entered the room and walked up to me when he tapped me on the shoulder I made a groaning sound and fidgeted a little more when I felt another tap this time I woke up 'huh...what is it kaka-Sensei?'i rubbed my eyes and looked around and saw Sasuke still asleep with his hand on my chest. I looked at Kakashi then back at my chest and turned red while i squirmed out of my bed and in a corner of the room. Kakashi started laughing at me and I just sighed 'what do you want Sensei?' I got up and walked to my bed planing to put it away.

'A river broke last night in the mountain area where we were surveying yesterday and it flooded the area where we placed the markers so we have to be careful where we walk today.' He whispered and walked off.

I put my bed away then I had to wake Sasuke up. I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him 'Sasuke wake up...c'mon get up' I kissed his cheek 'c'mon Sasuke, I'll leave...' He got up about 10 seconds later. I was facing the other way stuffing things in my bag when I turned to Sasuke and instantly turned red because he had no shirt on and I could see his well formed stomach muscles. I faced the other way as soon as Sasuke looked at me and chuckled. I heard him walk over and blow in my ear. I freaked out and squirmed into a different corner of the room while I saw him laugh to himself.

'W-w-What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?' I asked  
'You're easy to play with Naruto' he said in return  
'Haha funny...' I walked to stuff the rest of my stuff in my bag. I got up and left to get changed and wash up. He got dressed in the room then waited for me to get out of the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and walked straight out of the room to the eating area where I saw Kakashi Sensei and Sakura eating food. I waved to them and they waved back, I went over and got my breakfast then sat with the other two.  
'Where's Sasuke?' They asked

'I don't know he should be down by now...oh there he is' I said in return  
'Oh Sasuke-kun over here!' Sakura shouted  
'Why do you take so long to get down here stupid Sasuke?' I said to him  
'Well dobe if you wanna know I was in the bathroom' Sasuke said back  
'Don't call me a dobe!' I shouted  
'Quiet you two' Kakashi said trying to shut us up

I sat down and ate the rest of my food and Sasuke went to grab his. When he came to the table I finished and went up to the room to gather my things when Sasuke came up a few minutes later. I was just about to leave when he grabbed my hand and tripped me so we were in that position we were in the day before but Sasuke was on top

'S-Sasuke what are you doing? We have to go soon' I said as I tried to move him off of me  
'I told you before, I'd be top next time' he simply stated as I was thinking about when he told me that. I blushed and look to the side at not anything in particular  
He noticed me blush and he moved my head to make me look at him  
'You remembered huh?' He asked. I looked at him and slowly nodded. He leaned in closer but I looked away saying:

'not right now teme, were on a mission and we can do it later' I told him before he got up and sighed in defeat but I knew he wasn't going to give up any time soon. This was confirmed when he helped me up and he kissed me.

'Pffft...what are you doing Sasuke anyone could have seen' I stated trying to persuade him to stop but it didn't work as he kissed me again and again.  
Soon enough we were having a make-out session when we heard Sakura and Kakashi calling for us  
'Sasuke, Naruto! It's time to go!'  
I moved away and looked Sasuke in the eye with around 10 different shades of red on my face. I gave him a kiss on the cheek

'We better hurry we don't want them waiting' I said to him as he agreed. We both walked out the door and he said 'we should start a fight or something in front of them' I looked at him and agreed

'Don't call me a dobe stupid teme!' I shouted loud enough for the other two to hear  
'_Jeez their fighting again?'_ Sakura and Kakashi both thought  
'Well you are a dobe dobe' Sasuke said in reply walking down with his hands in his pockets  
'Well...your a moron' I said. Sasuke was about to say something back but Kakashi interrupted us

'Would you two stop fighting so we can carry on with this mission? Now let's hurry and go to the mountain' Sensei said as he walked with Sakura not far behind  
Sasuke and I looked at each other and smirked and smiled while putting their thumbs up

**~Sasuke's P.O.V**  
We were walking to the mountain when I noticed something shining in the bushes. I stopped and the rest of the group did the same  
'Why'd you stop Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked  
'I saw something shining and moving in the bushes' Sasuke replied  
Kakashi walked forward and someone jumped from the bushed into the trees  
'Hahahahaha!' was all the guy said before taking off

'I'll be right back if I don't come back in the next 10 minutes go back to inn and fast he may have followers also stay there until I come and get you' Kakashi ordered everyone nodded and pulled a Kunai out ready for anything that would attack

**~TIMESKIP-10 MINUTES~ NORMAL P.O.V**  
10 minutes were up and they made their way to the inn where they were staying.

'Aww we don't get to play with the echo today...hey Sasuke-kun do you want to stay in my room and talk while we wait for Kakashi Sensei?' Sakura asked  
'No why do I want to stay with you? I'd choose to stay with the annoying dobe here over you any day' Sasuke replied coldly and went back to talk with Naruto saying that he was stupid and other names

Sakura was about to cry but she held it in and thought '_Sasuke-kun won't like me if I cry infront of him'_ so she held it in until the three of them made it to the inn. Sakura ran inside saying 'I need the toilet' and ran inside

**~Sasuke's P.O.V**  
We all waited in our rooms for Kakashi Sensei. It's been an hour since they arrived and had nothing to do...  
'Hey dobe let's play a game while we wait' I asked  
'Yeah, sure...what kind of game will it be?' He asked he started thinking for a game we could play and I could see because he had a questioning look on his face that looked really cute '_wait what am I thinking this is just apart if the plan...what's the plan again? Shit! Am I really...falling fo-'_

'Sasuke!? Are you okay?' Naruto asked looking concerned  
'Yeah ummm...lets play a game where I have one side of a pocky stick in my mouth and you have the other, and we have to eat it until it either breaks or we kiss' I requested  
'Yeah sure but where are we gonna get the pocky sticks?' He questioned  
'I'll go ask Sakura' I said as I got up from where I was and he said 'hurry back' I just smiled and left for the room where Sakura was in

'Hey Sakura do you have any pocky sticks?' I asked  
'Yeah I do but I thought you didn't like sweets' she stated with a questioning look on her face  
'Well can I just have them?' She took out the pack of chocolate and strawberry ones  
'Which one do you want?'  
'Chocolate' I said as I tried to grab the pack but she moved it back '_what could she want me to do?'_ I asked myself  
'What are you two doing up there anyway?'  
'Well, if you must know the dobe's asleep and I'm hungry for something sweet for once'  
She gave me the pack and I left as fast as possible to get back to my room with my dobe  
'_Wait My dobe what's going on with me this was meant to be a game' _I though as I got to the door and opened it

'Hey Sasuke what took so long?' He asked  
He had his jacket off and was lying on the ground with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. I was lucky they were closed because I was sorta blushing and drooling a little bit at the sight of him so relaxed and I could see his built form a little through the shirt, but I quickly cleaned it up as he started to get up  
'Sakura kept asking questions...a pain in the ass if you ask me'

I saw him shrug and then we got on with the game. I put one side of the stick in my mouth while Naruto had the other.  
'Ready?' I asked. I saw him node and we started. The first few broke and we tried again and again, finally one that didn't we moved forward and as we could feel each others hot breath as we breathed out.

It took about a minute for us to move in close to each other and finally kiss. We sat there for two whole minutes of passionately kissing each other until we got disturbed by a knocking at the door, it was the lunch we had ordered ten minutes ago. I moved away and said 'you may enter.' She did as told and set up lunch for the two of them.

'Thank you very much' we both said in unison as she left with the food set up on the table. I sat down first followed by a blonde male that was the shade of red. '_This isn't fun anymore I think I really am falling for the irritating dobe_' I thought as I saw him smile from the delicious food he ate. He was a messy eater so there were some crumbs under the side of his lips.

I leaned in and licked the crumbs off of his chin. 'You're such a messy eater' I stated in a seductive manor. 'Jeez, I could have done it myself teme' he said as he slowly started licking his bottom lip to see if there were any crumbs there. '_Oh, the many things I could do to you if we weren't on a mission right now...speaking of which where is Kakashi?_' I thought as I looked at Naruto.

**~Over with Kakashi.**  
'There are just too many of them,' as I'm about to retreat they pin me down and knock me out. The last thing I heard them say was 'you won't wake up for a few days now let's have some fun'._ 'I hope my students are okay_' was my last thought and then I was out.

**~Back with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.  
~Naruto's P.O.V**  
We were both still eating when we heard yet another knock at the door. *knock knock* 'who is it?' I asked  
'Sakura'  
Sasuke was waving his hands around that signalled "don't let her in" and I made a face where it said 'come on we can't just leave her out there'  
'Fine, just because you look cute while doing that' he quickly leaned in and stole a kiss and sat back where he was originally. 'Come in Sakura' the Ravin-harried man said  
It sounded like she was jumping for joy when Sasuke asked her to come in.

She came in and sat next to Sasuke hugging his arm. I wasn't jealous at first until she started talking to him non-stop not even letting me step in to say anything.  
'I'm full' i said and got up to take a walk outside. After about 20 minutes I went back to the room and saw Sasuke on top of Sakura saying something like  
'If you don't leave me alone, I will never talk to you again, got that?'

She nodded and they both got up and saw me standing at the door smirking.  
'Oh don't let me interrupt you two, I'll just leave' I said as I left the room and ran down the steps. After a few seconds of running I heard someone running after me so I hid somewhere so he couldn't see me.

'Where the hell did that dobe go?' Sasuke said while looking around he heard some chuckling and walked towards it and saw Naruto there laughing on the floor.  
'Naruto, don't leave me with that pink air head ever again!' Sasuke yelled

****there's the chapter I made all by myself:) any way there's are parts that come after this so ill just leave there ;) R&R****


	3. Chapter 3

****Here's the next chapter for it :)****

'Fine fine, I'm sorry I really am I just couldn't pass the opportunity' I stated as I got up and recovered from my laugh spasm.

We both walked up the stairs to go to our room when we saw Sakura walk into her room on the second floor. 'Good, she's out of the room' I heard Sasuke say under his breath. He grabbed my hand and ran up the rest of the steps.

When we got to the room he gave me a punishment by making me bow with my head on the floor and say sorry a hundred times.  
'Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry' I continued as he sat in front of me counting how many I did. I got up to 91 and he started laughing. I looked up at him with a confused look.  
'I can't believe you would actually say it 100 times, well your not there yet you still have 9 to go' he said. I put my head down and quickly said. The 9 sorry's and got up off the ground.

'Well, you know what I'm never doing it again' I said to him with my back to him. He stopped laughing and got off the floor as well and I could feel him next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. Sasuke started to rub his hands up and down my stomach, I moaned a little bit and regretted it right after when Sasuke started to try and get my clothes off.

'Sa-Sasuke not now, you know we can't when Sakura or anyone could walk in'  
'Too bad' he pushed his hips forward and could feel how hard he was already.  
He moved his hands lower and on my own erection and started to palm it through the clothes that were in the way. I threw my head back and moaned. I turned around and kissed him on the lips, I felt his tongue rush against my bottom lip as a way to get permission to enter I let him in and we had a battle for dominance, he won obviously.

I put a hand through his hair and pulled away for air. I looked at him and he looked at me, we were both panting. He pushed me on the floor and straddled me while he kissed my neck leaving marks. The ravin put one of his hands up my shirt and played with my nipples, I moaned and placed my hands back in his hair.

He looked up at me and pulled at my shirt telling me he was going to take it off. He pulled it up to where my nipples were I got up a bit and he lifted the shirt off of me and threw it across the room. Sasuke also took off his shirt and threw it as well, he leaned down and kissed my neck all the way down to my nipples and started to suck on one while playing with the other. When he finished with that nipple he went to the other one and did the same.

He left hickeys all over my body and made it to my curse mark and stopped. I looked down and then at his face with a sad expression  
'Sorry I forgot about that...' I looked to the side and tried to get up but he stopped me by kissing me  
'Its fine, I think it's cool' he said the last part quietly but I could hear it  
'Really? Thanks no bodies actually thought it was cool before' I stated 'they all thought i was dangerous because I've got the nine-tails inside of me, but I don't think he's dangerous or anything I think he's cool' I said with a smile

'Well I can hear about your friendship later but right now, we're in the middle of something' he said as he pointed down at both our crotches. He put his hand on my dick and started to rub his hand up and down, he put his fingers at the waist band of my pants and pulled them down teasingly slow.  
'Hurry up Teme!' I almost yelled  
'Oh someone's bossy today' he said as he pulled the rest of my pants down with my boxers. He grabbed my member and started to slowly pump it. I moaned and got up to take Sasuke's pants off as well.

When Sasuke had his boxers off I started to suck on his member but just the tip. I heard a moan when I dipped my tongue into the slit at the top. I only stayed at the head of his member  
'Na-Naru, come on, I'm sorry...I teased you. S-so can you...'  
'Can I what?' I asked with an evil smirk. He glared daggers but I still held firm, I wanted him to beg me.  
'Naru, c-can you p-please help me o-out?' He begged  
'Okay' I said slowly and bent down and sucked his whole member, I licked the vein that was on the under side of his cock and heard a moan from him.

He finally got himself together and pushed me back on the ground. He gave me a kiss and moved south to suck my member. I moaned as I felt his hot breath on my dick, he took the member in his mouth and started sucking.  
'Sa-Sasuke' I said and he hummed making the vibrations shoot through me, I moaned once again  
'Sas-Sasuke I I'm gonna cu-cum' I said as I arched my back.  
'Ven cum for me' he said as he still had my member in his mouth once again the hums shot through me and made me cum in his mouth. I laid back on the ground panting heavily

I saw Sasuke swallow all of my cum and then came up to kiss me and again. I moaned into the kiss and I wanted to take charge this time so I rolled over so I was stradling him this time. Before he could say anything I kissed his neck leaving a mark on his collarbone.  
'Naruto, *pant* don't make it *pant* visible to *pant* others' Sasuke said through pants  
'But i want people know your mine and I'm yours' I whispered in his ear, I saw him shiver a little and smiled

'No, it'd be weird if Kakashi and Sakura saw it'  
'Fine I won't but you did, see' I pointed all over my body.  
'I did that to you because...'  
'Cause you what?' I asked with my hand next to my ear  
'Because...I...' Silence  
'Huh?'  
'Because I love you. Okay there I said it, I love Naruto Uzumaki'  
I sat there a little shocked by his words but I was happy to hear that he loved me  
'I love you too, have for ages' I bent down and sucked on his collarbone leaving a hicky.

'There your mine now and I'm yours' I said with a smile  
'What are you talking about, you were always mine from the beginning.'  
'Well whatever'

I leaned in and licked his nipple while play with the other, I heard moans come from his mouth and grabbed his member. I moved my hands up and down his dick, I saw him biting his bottom lips so he wouldn't make a sound so I thought I might tease him again so he'll make some noises. I sucked the tip of his dick, I heard little noises but not many, I held 3 fingers in front of his mouth

'Can you suck them pleeeassse' I said with a puppy face  
The ravin haired grabbed my hand and opened his mouth, he put them in his his mouth and sucked on them. It felt so good, I moaned a little when I felt his tongue in between my fingers. He took them out, I leaned up and whispered in his ear

'Look at you being a good little uke' I licked the shell of his ear and moved down to the hole in his ass. I circled his hole and inserted one in. I saw his face scrunch up, I moved up to him and kissed him and pulled away

'Relax, my little one' he nodded and tried to relax until I put the next finger in and his face scrunched up once again.  
'Im sorry if it hurts but I promise it'll be worth it' i gave him a reassuring smile and moved my fingers scissoring him while looking for that one special spot.

'Nggh...ahh Na-Naru!...ahh'  
'Found it' I inserted the third finger and kept brushing that spot. After a few more thrusts I removed my fingers and was happy and I heard a whimper from Sasuke. I leant up and kissed his neck then moved up and kissed his lips.

I moved away and positioned myself in front of his enterence and waited for his okay. He nodded after a few seconds, I pushed myself in and it felt so good inside of him. I waited a bit until he got used to it.  
'Y-you can m-move now' he said after a while  
'Okay' I moved slowly at first picking up speed on the way.  
'Where is it?' I thought until I heard Sasuke  
'Naru Naru ahh' I smirked because I found it it took me a few minutes but I found it

I kept driving into that spot over and over, his hips kept moving so I had keep a firm hold on them. I grabbed his neglected erection and stroked it.

'Naru uh I-I'm gonna c-cum'  
'Then cum with me okay' a few seconds later he came shouting my name  
'Naruto' after a couple more thrusts I came deep inside of him. 'It felt so good inside of him' I thought as I pulled out of him slowly and fell next to him. We were both panting heavily when I moved closer to him and laid on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat and it felt so soothing.

There was a long silence until I broke it  
'Sasuke?'  
'Hmm?'  
'Nothing, I just thought...you fell asleep that's all'  
'Is that really all?'  
'Yep' I lied there listening to his heartbeat when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders. I felt happy to finally be with Sasuke it was so lovely. We fell asleep in each others embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**~After 2 hours~  
~Sasuke's P.O.V**  
I awoke with a blonde on top of me sound asleep '_he looks so cute_' I thought to myself as I put a hand through his hair and layed back down. I could hear the blondes breathing, he moved a bit and got up. 'Damn, I wanted him to stay there'

'Hey, sexy' the blonde said rubbing his eyes  
'So your finally up, you know you look peaceful when your asleep, not so loud' I saw him cross his arms and pout looking to the right at nothing in particular.  
'Hey, do you know what time it is?' I asked  
'Nope' he leaned in and kissed me before getting up and helping me up

I looked at the clock, it read 11:43PM.  
'Its late I'm gonna go to bed okay teme' I nodded and saw him climb in his bed. I also saw him tap the spot next to him wanting me to sleep next to him. I agreed and walked over and layed next to him, he had his arms around me with our legs intertwined. I looked at him and he looked at me  
'I love you'  
'I love you too'  
Naruto gave me a kiss and we both fell into a deep slumber in each others embrace.

**~The Next Morning~  
~Still Sasuke's P.O.V~  
**I awoke again but this time it was because the sun was in my face. I hate it when things interrupt my sleep. I rolled over to look at the clock, it said 7:56 AM and noticed that my blonde want next to me  
'_Where is he?' I_ panicked a bit until I heard a knock at the door  
'Come in' I said as I got out of the bed. I looked up and saw that it was Naruto with a tray of food  
'Where did you go?' As I stood up I felt pain run through me but I ignored it  
'I wanted to get you some breakfast, is that okay with you?' He walked over to me and set the food next to me on the bed

'Here' the blonde looked up at me. I grabbed the food and started eating  
'Thanks Naruto'  
'No problem' he gave his famous smile and lied down next to me with his arms behind his head with his eyes closed  
'This is nice'  
'Whats nice?' I asked confused  
'I don't know just being here with you, that's all' I gave him a genuine smile -that nobody would ever see except him- and kissed him. I moved the tray of food and lay on his arm finishing the food I had in my hand

I lay there with my eyes closed until there was a knock at the door  
_'Who is it this time?'_ I thought irritated as I got up and returned to my food.  
'Come in' Naruto said still lying on the floor with his eyes closed. It was Sakura. I rolled my eyes as she came in  
'What do you want?' I said trying really hard not to sound mean. Naruto was still on the floor only he had his eyes open, showing his beautiful azure eyes.

'Well I was wondering what we should do about Kakashi-Sensei' she said  
'Well he told us to stay here until he came back' I heard from Naruto. I was finishing my food when I got up and packed away my bed. Sakura sat on a chair that was in the middle of both the beds.  
'Well what do you want to do?' I said  
'I dunno' she said _'if she doesn't know why did she come up here anyway?' _I thought irritated that she interrupted Naruto and I.

'Should we go find him?' She suggested  
'What if he comes back while we search for him?' Naruto said I was amazed he thought of that because all I was thinking about was a way to either get Sakura out of the room and continue with Naruto or a way to also get Sakura out of the room and fuck Naruto like he did to me last night

I saw her shrug at what Naruto had said and it made me mad that she didn't know what to do and still came up here  
'Well I'm going for a shower so is it okay if you leave for now and come back later?' I said with a pair of clothes in my hand also trying not to hit her  
'Sure, I'm sorry I barged in here'  
'Its okay' Naruto said waving as she left. Naruto released a sigh of relief  
'Finally she's gone I didn't know how long I could keep that nice guy act up' I said as I headed for the bathroom

I was trying to get out of my clothes when that pain came back and it hurt  
'Hey Naru?'  
'Yea?'  
'Could you help me with something?'  
'Okay' I heard him walk towards the door and open it  
'You called, master?' He bowed trying to act like a butler  
'Yes, now can you help me undress, I'm sore from last night'  
'Ofcourse, master'

The blonde tugged on my pants as I took my shirt off. He took them off and kissed my hip. It sent chills up my spine and made me start going hard. Naruto stood up and bowed  
'Would you like me to turn the water on for you?' I nodded liking the Naruto in front of me, I could order him around all I want  
'This only lasts this week, I hope you know' I smirked at this and got in the water  
'I'll wait out in the room for you, master' he turned and walked towards the door  
'No, wait' I said  
'Yes master?'  
'Can you help clean me?' I asked with a red face. I could see that naruto was trying not to go red but there was a small tent in his pants

'Ofcourse, master' the blonde started to take his clothes off and hop into the bath. He came over and sat behind me, he grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. I leaned into his touch and my head was on his stomach, after a while he rinsed out my hair and put the conditioner in next. His touch is so soft and warm, I loved it so much. My head was once again on his stomach when I felt something hard against my back.

Naruto finished washing my hair and rinsed it off with water and the hardness was gone  
'What was that hard thing on my back just then?' I asked confused  
'You mean this, master?' He held up the hose **(A/N: you know that shower hose thing that has that long chord where you can move it around? Yeah it's that thing I don't know the name of it sorry :3)** and continued rinsing my hair, once he was finished with my hair he moved onto washing my body

'Its fine Naruto I can wash my body'  
'No, let me do it, master' I gave in and let him wash my arms first, rubbing the soap up and down my arm felt really nice. It felt good because it was Naruto who was washing me. He moved onto my chest, rubbing all over it felt so good especially when he brushed over my nipples. He was then doing it to my stomach, I couldn't help but go hard. 'Calm down, calm down' I kept telling myself

'Can you lift one of your legs?' I nodded and lifted my right leg. He moved the soap over my leg getting to the base of my leg, I could feel his hand brush over my dick as he washed me. It was getting so hard, so I put my hand under the water and onto my dick stroking it slowly but picking up speed. I could see Naruto stop washing my leg as I moaned. He ran his hand down my leg and onto my cock. I moved my hand so it was on the edge of the bath, the blonde slowly pumped my member.

'I didn't know you could get so hard over me just washing you' he said seductively  
'Well, whatever so are you gonna help me or not?' I said through moans  
'Whatever you say master' Naruto said as he kissed me and went back to pumping me at the same time. He moved to my neck while I threw my head back moaning as he left a mark where my chest was, above my nipple. He kept pumping until I finally came into Naruto's hand. I was panting and looking at him on my chest

I put a hand around him, he moved to sit in my lap and put his arms around my neck.I put my arms around his waist  
'I don't think I can last a week when I want you every second' Naruto said  
'Well you don't have to, who said you had to dummy?' I said as I hit him on the head softly he smiled  
'No one said to do it I just wanted to do it because I want to try it out that's all' he smiled and kissed me, I returned the kiss.

'Should we get out and see to Sakura?' Naruto suggested  
'I don't want to I just want to stay with you'  
'Well you will be only with Sakura...aswell' he stated trying to reassure me  
'Fine, whatever' we both got out, I got dressed as Naruto sat there waiting without a towel.  
'Why are you waiting?'  
'Well if you didn't notice I didn't bring a change of clothes in here' the blonde stated as if the most obvious thing ever  
'Whatever, lets go' I held his hand and walked out with him. He got to his bag and threw on a fresh pair of clothes, once he was done with his clothes he kissed my cheek and walked to the door.

'Do you wanna see something cool instead of seeing Sakura?' The blonde asked.  
'What is it?'  
'A surprise' he took my hand and led me outside


	5. Chapter 5

'Where are we going?' I asked as he stopped and looked at me.  
'Do you want the surprise or not? cause we can turn back right now if you want to go see Sakura' he said as he started to walk the way we came. I grabbed his hand  
'No, wait I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore questions'  
'Good' Naruto smiled and walked in front leading the way

'Were almost there' he stopped once again  
'What is it now?' I asked annoyed  
'I want you to put this on for me' he held up a blind fold and tied it around my head  
'Can you see?' I heard him ask  
'No, and I'm not using my sharingan either'  
'If you are, I won't give you a kiss for a whole week' I didn't want that.

I tapped around feeling for his hand, when I finally grasped it I was walking again. We stopped after a few minutes, I felt him kiss my lips and take the blindfold off at the same time. When it was off I looked around at the area, it was beautiful. The spot had lovely pink cherry blossoms growing. It was so magestical. The grass was a beautiful green, and there were some benches and old sofas there. The grass was short which means someone has probably been here to cut the grass

'How did you find this place?' I asked while I leaned on his arm  
'Umm...well...it's a secret' he said with a wink  
'...Okay it doesn't matter' I stated as I held his hand intertwining our fingers as well as leading over to lie on the grass.

I lied on Naruto's chest** (Naruto was lying down and Sasuke was on top but his legs went out along Naruto's arm? F**k Idk but I hope you get it...yea? Whatever**) looking at the sky while playing with his fingers that were wrapped around my stomach. I looked over at Naruto who was smiling and his eyes closed, lips partly opened for breathing in and out, he had some grass in his hair and a piece on his cheek. I leaned over and moved the grass from his peaceful face. His eyes opened slowly as he looked at me.

'Hey, did you actually fall asleep just then?' I asked as I lied down fully so my back was on the grass  
'A little why?'  
'Cause there was grass on your face, but don't worry I took it off before you woke up'  
'Thanks' he rubbed his hands up and down my hip slowly. '_Why is it that I only let him touch me?...well I don't care as long as I'm with him' _I smiled and looked at the clouds once again

'Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Where are you?'  
We heard Sakura and quickly moved apart  
'Should we start a fight?'  
'Hmmm...lets' I said as i started calling him names

'Moron, your such an idiot!'  
'Stop calling me that, Baka-suke!' We saw her come out of the corner of our eye and still kept at it  
I shoved my hands in my pockets and started to walk away  
'Wait! Teme were not done yet!' I walked past Sakura with Naruto not far behind  
'Dobe stop following me, or do you seriously want to fight me'  
'Yea then lets fight over there'

'Stop fighting you morons!' Sakura shouted  
'Oh I didn't know you were there' Naruto said but turned back to me  
'Sasuke let's go over there' he said leading the way. I followed close behind into a forestry area and into the trees. I saw that Sakura was not there. 'Good it's over' I thought as I grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand  
'Its over now you can stop now' I saw him sigh out with relief  
'Good, I didn't want to put even a scratch on you' he said with a smile and returned the hand holding. He gave me a peck on the cheek

'Come on let's go'  
'Yea'

We made our way back to the place Naruto had found and lied back down this time I was on Naruto's arm as he wrapped it around me. We were talking about random things when we saw that it was about lunch time so we made our way back holding hands again.

'I can't wait until tonight' I said looking at the sky once again with a smile  
'Why, what's happening tonight?' The blonde asked confused  
'It's a surprise' I said copying what he had said earlier  
'Okay, then I'll wait till tonight' he replied and walked forward with me behind

We returned at the inn and let go of the others hands and went in to our rooms. Once we got to our rooms we had lunch.  
'Are you always a messy eater?' I said while smirking from the opposite side  
'Sorry' the kyuubi holder said and ate slower so not making a mess  
'You don't need to be sorry idiot, you look cute when your yourself' I stated as I leaned on my arm looking at him while he turned red and smiled  
'Uhhh...thanks I guess...' I leaned over and kissed him passionately.

Him moaning into the kiss made me go hard as it did the same for Naruto.  
*knock knock* irrated I yelled 'who is it?!'  
'Umm should I come back later?' _'Ugh it's Sakura...' I_ thought as I rolled my eyes and almost hit the table his lover was sitting at. I calmed down when Naruto got up and put his arms around my waist. We heard Sakura leave as Naruto was holding me  
'Mmm...Teme you need to calm down some more' he said as he placed his hand on my crotch

I moaned and I threw my head back onto his shoulder. Naruto was slowly stroking me which felt so good.  
'Naru...I'm sorry...your right I should calm...down when people interrupt us in the middle of our...make out session...I love you' Naruto let go of Sasuke and took off his shirt. Naruto looked up and smiled  
'I love you too, with all my heart, now and forever...' He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too. I walked over to him, who only has pants on, and took his mouth with my own  
'Man, I love how he tastes, it's so sweet' I thought as we were in another make out session.

My hands glidded along Naruto's body and I heard him moan. I soon removed my shirt and undid the blondes pants. I heard him moan again and pushed him against the wall, we both slid down the wall and onto the floor as we continued to kiss passionately. I felt him needing air so I moved back so he get air in his lungs, I lied on his chest and stayed there for a while. I felt a hand go through my hair.  
'Do you wanna take a bath before what ever it is that's happening tonight?' Naruto asked  
'Yeah sure' I got up and grabbed his hands to pull him up

'Thanks'  
'No prob'  
We headed for the bathroom and got undressed. I turned on the bath and let it run, I sat on the edge of the bath waiting. Naruto sat beside me with his hand on top of mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He put his head on my shoulder and I put mine on his, after a minute I saw the bath ready  
'Hey let's get in now'  
'Kay' he got up and I got in the bath sitting down. He sat on the other side staring at me.

'Is there something on my face, dobe?' I saw him look away and go red  
'no I was just thinking how...umm'  
'How what?'  
'Sexy you are' he said quietly  
I looked at him and moved closer. He looked at me then lowered his head down in embarrassment  
'Hey look at me' he slowly lifted his head and met my gaze  
'Its nice that you think I'm sexy' I sat in his lap and wrapped my hands behind his neck. I smiled at him and kissed his lips, I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I opened my lips and felt his tongue exploring my mouth

'Why does he taste so good?' I thought as I explored his mouth as well.  
I moved back for some air, a trail of saliva connecting our lips, and layed on his chest.  
'I'll wait till we get home when I can get him back for making me uke before' I thought and laughed a little  
'Why are you laughing?'  
'Oh...no reason I was just thinking how good tonight wil be...'  
'Okay' the blonde smiled on ran his hand threw my hair

** I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update I was busy with school then I went to Japan with the school and the Internet was really shitty, I got sick and came back sick, but not to worry I felt like I was dying but not anymore :) but don't worry I will try and get the next chapter out faster than paste time xD**


	6. Chapter 6

We washed our selves and soon got out, we made our way down stairs and outside to the grassy area.  
'Should we start, Naru?'  
'Yea lets go'  
We started with weapons, throwing them at each other both of us dodging them all. When ran out weapons we moved onto hand-to-hand combat. Throwing kicks and punches every where I hit the blonde man in the leg knocking him off balance, going to hit him he moved his head quickly and pushed me on the grass beside him

'Thought you had me there huh, Teme' he smiled helping me up  
'Yeah, your getting quicker'  
We stood there catching our breaths when Sakura came in to view. Naruto must of seen my eyes twitching in annoyance because he put his hand on shoulders trying to calm me down  
'Right. *pant* sorry.' He smiled and Sakura came and stood next to us. I saw Naruto lean in to whisper something in my ear 'just act normal' and kissed my cheek

We both turned to Sakura and she was smiling 'hey, can I train with you guys'  
'Yeah I don't mind do we Sakura-chan' I saw him move closer to her with puckering lips when she hit him  
'Never in a million years, Naruto!' She said  
'Is he alright?' I thought  
'Lets just train' I said coldly like normal

Naruto and I started with nin-justu this time and Sakura with her tai-justu (or what ever she does I couldn't care less about her) Naruto had his Rasengan and I had my Chidori. Sakura had her fists ready.

'What is that?' I saw Naruto calming down as his eyes turned orange and he had what looked like orange eye shadow on, this was the first time I had saw this form.  
Sakura looked at him and yelled  
'Naruto that's cheating, only you have that and we don't!'  
'What it's not cheating, I'm not the only the only one who has it, Pervy-sage has it too' I walked over to the commotion  
'What is this form Naruto?' I asked out of curiosity  
'Its his Sage Mode' Sakura said  
'Come on it only lasts about 5 minutes' Naruto was begging  
'Fine' Sakura said finally giving up. She walked over to her corner getting ready. I was still there wondering what this was  
'I'll explain later okay?' I heard him say. I nodded and walked over to where I was originally in a ready position.

We all attacked at the same time when I went to his Naruto with my Chidori he dodged and went to hit me back but missed, I smirked thinking 'this new form of Naruto's isn't that gre-' I thought when I got thrown back by nothing 'what?' I thought. I watched as Sakura and Naruto were fighting. Sakura was staying about 20cm away from his hands and feet. I switched to my sharingan and watched as Naruto was attempting to hit Sakura. I saw that just because he misses, he doesn't actually miss. **(sorry this part sounded better in my head because I knew what I meant)** When he attacks there's a part of nature energy that goes along with it so when he throws a punch it looks like he missed but doesn't actually.

~~  
**~3 Hours Time Skip~**  
We were all on the ground panting heavily trying to regain our breaths. I saw a shadow in the bushes and quickly got up staring at the spot that was coming closer. I switched to my sharingan with little chakra I had left and looked at the figure.  
'Kakashi!' I shouted. Naruto and Sakura both watched as he came closer into view

'Hey, sorry I'm late' he said as he put his hand behind his head just like Naruto does when his embaressed.  
'What happened!' We all said in unison  
'Well there were a lot of them and as I thought I got them all I was out done by a surprise attack and they injected this drug into me that put me out for 2 days **(I forgot how long Kakashi was away and I'm too lazy to go and check so if you know then don't worry :p)** and now I'm here' he chuckled a little embaressed of what happened.

'Never mind what happened with me what happened to you guys?'  
'Oh we were training'  
'By the looks of it, *stares and points at Naruto* you used sage mode'  
'Uhhuh' the blonde chuckled and nodded  
'How many centermeters now?'  
'Umm I dunno, I think about-' he began but I cut in  
'20 centermeters' kakashi looked surprised  
'Wow, already 20 centremeters? You know how long you would have to train to get to that level?' He asked. The blonde thinking it over was pointless cause he didn't know  
'No' he said after about a minute  
'It takes about 1 and a half years, but you mastered it after 6 months'

We kept talking about other things that had been happening while he was gone. After an hour we walked back to the hotel/inn and walked up the stairs all tired.  
'Dinners in 1 and half hours so be ready downstairs and not in your room this time' Sakura said. We both nodded and marched up stairs

I got into the bath and cleaned myself while Naruto was in the room actually reading. But he was reading a magazine. After a while I got out and got dressed, I walked out and saw Naruto on the bed with only pants on waiting for me to get out of the bath  
'You can go in now' I said as I walked over to him. I pecked him on the cheek and he did the same, smiling and going onto the bathroom.

'You better explain what that form was that you used in training' I told him.  
'Sure' he said and pocked his head his head out of the bathroom smiling. He shut the door once again and got into the bath, while I read the magazine Naruto was so interested in

15 minutes passed and he had walked into the room and sat on the bed beside me.  
After 10 minutes of explaining I finally got on to the mode that he used  
'I get it now' I said thinking that he was stronger than me physically now no doubt about it  
He smiled and gave me a quick kiss and got up to stretch. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, it lifted up his shirt and I saw his mucsles on his stomach and blushed. He stopped stretching and looked at me blushing

'Hahaha are you alright Sasu?' He asked  
I looked away and nodded 'I-I'm fine' I stuttered  
He walked in front of me and lifted his shirt to show his stomach. Of course I turned more red.  
'Is this what you're blushing about?' The blonde put his shirt back down and walked over to me with a hint of mischief in his eyes as he smirked

'But you've already seen me naked so, why does my stomach make you blush?' He asked as he put a knee in between my legs that were rested in the bed. I looked up and saw him smirk. He cupped my cheek and leaned down and kissed me brushing his tongue over my lips I opened my mouth and he put his pink muscle in exploring my mouth. I moaned into the kiss when we heard a knock at the door

*knock knock*  
'Urgh what is it now?' I said under my breath but Naruto could hear it  
'Dont worry I'll go check and then come back to you if there's nothing important okay?' Kissing my lips he moved to the said door and opened to find that Sakura and Kakashi were there  
'Whats up Sakura, Kakashi? Is it dinner already?' Looking at a clock that was on the wall  
'Yea so hurry up' Sakura ordered  
'Uhh...yes ma'am?' He said unsure what to go with.  
'I'll be right back in a sec just let me grab my shoes and Sasuke' they nodded and let the blonde go get their other team mate

'Hey sasuke c'mon it's dinner time'  
'But I don't wanna go, I wanna lie here with you'  
'I do too but c'mon Kakashi just might drag you down if you don't get down there' and with that I got up and walked with his dobe over to where Sakura and Kakashi were waiting.  
'Lets go' I said coolly but disappointed

We all got to the resturant and sat at a table ordering food.  
'Mens room' Kakashi daid and walked over to the bathroom. I felt Sakura staring at me so I glared at her and she jumped a little  
'Umm I'll go get the drinks' she got up and went to get the drinks while Naruto and I sat there  
'You do know when we get back you're mine right?'  
'I figured that' he smiled and quickly pecked me on the cheek. We both saw Kakashi come out of the men's room  
'Shall we?' He questioned  
'We shall' I smirked  
'Stupid Teme!' He said and got up and went to help Sakura  
'Whats up with him?' Kakashi asked raising a brow and pointing at Naruto  
'Hn' I said as I leaned on my hand

Sakura and Naruto soon returned to the table with the food and drinks in hand. They were talking about how Naruto shouldn't cheat in training.  
'Next time don't use your sage-mode okay, we've got to have a handy cap' Sakura ordered  
'Okay fine' Naruto said and looked at me and smiled a little when Sakura and Kakashi weren't looking

~~  
When everyone finished dinner we had dessert and headed back to the hotel/inn **(you know what I'm just gonna call it a hotel now**) and in to our rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Naruto's POV~**  
I walked into the room with sasuke in front holding my hand dragging me up. He opened the door, pushed me in with him behind and pushed me against the closed door. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, I leaned into the kiss and brushed my tongue along his lips and I felt them open. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and explored his warm hot cavern.

I moved my hands up his shirt and ran my hands up his sides, I heard him moan and groan from my touch. Soon we moved apart for some air. He pulled me onto the beds and started to undress himself and me at the same time. When we were both naked he put his legs over mine and rested his hands next to my head

'You look so beautiful Naru'

'Well then you look suuuuuuuuppppeerr sexy' I said as I put my arms around his neck and brought him in close for another passionate kiss.

Sasuke once again moved away and kissed my jawline moving onto my neck. I shifted my head to the right for more access, he slowly made his way to my chest and moved onto my nipples sucking one and playing with the other.

'Ahhh Sasu' I moaned and arched my back a little. He moved over to the other one and did the same. Soon he moved once again to my belly button and dipped his tongue in as he moved lower. Once he got to my hip he teases me by kissing around my dick

'Hahh Sasuke-chan, come on don't tease me...' I said seductively

'Hn' he said and decided to tease me another way by sucking my rock hard member but only the tip. I of course bucked into his mouth.

He gagged a little not liking that 'If you do that again I'm stopping' he said with a smirked and mischief in his eyes.

I nodded and said 'I'm sorry...Sasuke-chan...' He continued to suck my member and gave me two fingers.

'Here suck' I did as I was told and sucked on his finger watching him shiver in pleasure. I coated them with saliva, as he took them out of my mouth I quickly kissed his fingers. He moved them down to my entrance swirling around my hole.

'Relax...Naru' he kissed me as he pushed his finger in. I scrunched up my face at the weirdness.

'Are you okay?' He asked concerned. After a minute and a half I nodded and kissed his luscious lips. Sasuke began to thrust his fingers in and out of my arse looking for that one special spot that made me go-

'Ahh sa-Sasuke! Hah huh aahh! Right there!' I saw him smirk and add another finger soon adding another, ramming in to that one special spot.

For about 2 minutes he used his fingers, he soon removed them and positioned himself in front of my entrance

'Ready Naruto? You want me to do this?' He said

'Yes...Hahn...Sasuke please...'

'Please what?'

'Please...hah...fuck me!'

I saw him smile and leaned up to kiss me while slowly thrusting into me. We broke the kiss and he thirsted into me a little faster

'Ahh Sasu f-faster! H-harder!' He did what as I said and went faster and harder. He grabbed my neglected dick and started to pump in time with his thrusts

'Naru you feel so good and tight and hot' he hit that bundle of nerves

'Ahhh! Oh god! nghh Sasuke!' He kept hitting that one spot and I felt my stomach tensing up. I soon came on to our stomachs and his hand. He thrusted into a little longer when he came inside of me and collapsed next to me.

We panted heavily and moved closer to each other, cuddling each other for a while  
'Sasu?'

'Hn'

'I love you' I moved up and kissed him and the lips softly. When i moved back he smiled  
'I love you too' he kissed me back and I went back to lie on his chest rubbing up and down his sides slowly while we fell asleep.

**~2 Hour Time Skip~**  
I soon woke up and I was still lying on Sasuke. I looked up to see that Sasuke was still alseep I moved out of his hold and went to the bathroom. 'Gotta stop having sex with him for a bit. My ass can't take it' I thought as I got in the shower.

As I came out of the shower Sasuke woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I teased

"Hn" the raven grunted in return. I walked over to the messy, cum filled bed and kissed him on the lips. I moved away and finished drying my hair

"We gotta stop having sex for a day or two. Seriously if we continue I won't be able to walk" I said in a serious tone

"Is that a request?" Sasuke asked lifting a dark eleventh brow

"Teme! No. Now go get dressed" making my way over to my bag slowly I was able to grab out a clean set of pants, only having a shirt and boxers on.

"We gotta get ready to go because we're going back home this afternoon"Sasuke said to Naruto

"Ah really? I get to sleep in my own bed soon, Yes!" I said jumping up and down kissing Sasuke on the lips then rushing off to pack my bag

**~~Skip Mission~~**

Team 7 are on their way back to Konaha when Sakura kept trying to talk to Sasuke. I didn't like it, Sasuke was talking to me but on the outside I had to look as if I didn't care so I jumped (or atleast tried to, my ass still hurts) up to Kakashi

"How long until we get back to Konaha?" I asked

"About four-five hours"

"Okay" I smiled and went back to concentrating on jumping from branch to branch. Sasuke came up to me and started to make conversation. I saw Sakura out of the corner of my eye and she looked jealous that I was talking to Sasuke.

I decided to make her more jealous...

"Sasuke, don't freak out okay...I wanna do something that will make Sakura go crazy" I whispered and slung my arm around his shoulders and continued talking.

Kakashi was in the area where Sakura was so I looked back and glanced at Sakura then back at Kakashi then back to the front

"Oooohhh, she's mad" I said and almost laughed so hard I slipped. Almost. "She looks like she's gonna murder me or something"

"I won't let her do that" Sasuke said in all his possiveness

"Aww I love you too" I joked only to receive a jab in the ribs that made me falture and slip out of Sasuke's grasp and onto the ground below us

"Dammit! Teme! What was that for!?" I said looking mad, I spared a glance at Sakura and she was smiling. Smiling that I fell

"Hn. Maybe you shouldn't be such a dobe and fall all the time idiot" I got up off the ground and lunged for Sasuke but Kakashi grabbed me from the back of my jacket, brining it almost over my head. You could see my stomach and I felt Sasuke staring, so I decided to tease him aswell. As I went to, what looked like I was gonna pull my jacket down, instead I pulled it up further to where my ribs start. I heard him turn around and almost burst out laughing, I pulled my jacket down and we all started our jouney again

Sakura had basically hogged Sasuke for herself, Sasuke and I made contact a few time but they were (longest time talking since I fell 3 minutes) short then Sakura would take him again. 'Damn bitch'

We were an hour from Konaha we were starting to see some villages and houses on the way. "We have less than an hour to go everybody" Kakashi announced

"Oh yeah! Lets go everyone!" I shouted and sped up going passed everyone

"Naruto slow down, we'll get there altogether" Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head

"Lets go, Sasuke, Sakura" they caught up to me after a few minutes. We all made it to Konaha in less than an hour.

Tsunade was waiting at the gates for us to greet us. "Granny Tsunade!" I called and ran up to her giving her a slight hug, then letting go and waving.

"Yo what's up granny?"

"Don't call me granny!" She hit me on the head and i sat down infront of her, arms folded pouting

"Why not? You are old and your family to me, so why can't I call you granny" I asked her and looked up at her, but I was not ready for her crying? A little

"Uh what's wrong granny?" I asked worried. The rest of team 7 came up behind and stared at Tsunade and I oddly. But they were just standing there watching

I got up of the ground and stood infront of her scratching his head.

"Uh granny? What's wro-hmph!" All of a sudden Tsunade grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. She whispered in my ear

"Your my family too. You always will be" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and then let go cause I couldn't breath

"...gra...nny...can't...bre...ath" she let go and I gasped for air, I felt a little light headed but I got through it. Breath...in out in out in out

"Just don't call me old brat" I heard her say and laughed a bit

"Fine, fine I won't but you still are" I said after I caught my breath. I saw a vein pop. But ignored it.

"Lets go file your report for this mission" she turned around and walked while we followed behind her

"What was that about, dobe?" Sasuke asks as they are walking

"What was what about?" Naruto asks as he puts his hands behind his head.

"That talk with Tsunade-sama"

"Oh that talk...she was waiting at the gates, I said 'yo whats up granny' then she hit me and said 'don't call me granny' I sat on the ground and said that she was family to me and she she was old, so I asked why I couldn't call her granny. Then she started crying but I didn't know why, then she hugged me and said 'your my family too, you always will be', then I couldn't breath cause she crushed me with the hug..."

Sasuke looked at me with lust and curiousness on his face, "what?" I asked

"Oh, I'm just wondering how you can make people feel so...warm and...fuzzy? inside" I stopped and looked at him which made everyone else stop and wonder what was going on

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he wasn't joking, then Naruto let it all out...he laughed his ass off, he fell to the ground laughing. While everyone stared at them with the same thought: 'what the hell is going on?'

Sasuke glared at Naruto while Naruto was trying to talk through his fit of laughter

"Oh...my god...Sasuke, that was...the most...cheesiest...thing I have...ever heard from you"

"What did he say?" Sakura bud in. Naruto looked at Sakura breathing deeply, trying to put air in his lungs, he looked at her then back at Sasuke who had a serious look on his face, which made him laugh again

"Alright, alright, I have no idea what just happened here but you guys still have to hand in your report okay so lets go...Naruto get off the ground" Tsunade announced

"Okay, okay, sorry you're right lets go so we can go home" Naruto said getting up and following the Hokage and the rest of team 7 to the Hokage tower.

**~~Timeskip~~**  
We all walked out of the Hokage's office and turned down the hall to go for the entrance of the buildingwanting to get home as soon as possible to sleep.

"I gotta go buy groceries for my house, because I was all out before we went on this mission" Sasuke announced

"I wanna get ramen!" Naruto yelled

"I'm going home to see my parents, then the hospital to see if they need help"

"Bye" Kakashi said as a 'poof' was heard and he was gone

"Well bye I'll see you boys later" Sakura said running home

Naruto turned to Sasuke and looked at him with an eyebrow risen "my house or yours?"

"Hn, mine" he said walking toward the direction of his house "then what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked as he walked backwards infront of Sasuke, sucking on two fingers, giving a sexy face as he trailed his hands lower and lower until they got to the hem of his pants-there was not really anyone on the street so they wouldn't of noticed this

"Come on Sasuke, lets go, cause I need your big fat cock inside right now" Naruto said in a seductive way. Sasuke turned to him and lifted an elegant eyebrow "eager to get it now huh? That wasn't what your were saying before" Naruto slowly undid his jacket showing his shirt underneath

"Do you want this or not Sasuke, because when we get to your house we can not have sex, then I'll probably finger myself all night thinking of your cock inside of me. Me saying your name as I ride you, but you know what don't worry because you don't want to have sex with me tonight" Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting

"If I don't get my cock inside now, were gonna have other problems" Sasuke stated matter-of-factly, then grabbed Naruto's hand and ran towards his house where they will be having sex like rabbits.

**THE END:**

**A/N: This kinda went retarded because I'm still new at writing and I'm not that good as others are but I thank all the people who have followed me to the end of this story**

**ーありがとうございます。*****\(^o^)/***


End file.
